<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The Gang Goes to Letterkenny” by WarpzoneKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551603">“The Gang Goes to Letterkenny”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpzoneKid/pseuds/WarpzoneKid'>WarpzoneKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Letterkenny (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Getting Together, Honestly you don’t need to have watched both to like this, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Stranded in Canada, The gang wants to smoke weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpzoneKid/pseuds/WarpzoneKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A few degens got stranded in Letterkenny, Canada the other day.”</p><p>The gang heard that weed is legal in the great white north and decide to take a day trip to America’s hat. Unfortunately one mishap leads to another and the gang ends up stranded in Canada, luckily a little town with over 5000 people is nearby.</p><p>These are their problems</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald, Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny), Frank Reynolds/Gail (letterkenny), Jonesy/Katy/Reilly (Letterkenny), don’t question it alright?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“The Gang Goes to Letterkenny”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the fic no one asked for, but the fic everyone is GETTING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A few degens from America come round to Letterkenny the other day….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Philadelphia, PA, United States</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow day at Paddy’s. Then again, it was usually pretty slow at Paddy’s so this was actually a pretty average day. The gang was going about business as usual. Charlie was mopping, Mac was fixing a refill for a patron and Dee and Dennis were arguing about the placement of a brand new neon sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, if it goes there, then it won’t be centered!” Dee argued and Dennis put up a finger to shush her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dee, sweet Sweet Dee.” Dennis chuckled pretentiously. “It’s not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>symmetry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Symmetry is out of fashion! Nowadays it’s all about flow, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feng shui.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie popped his head up. “Oh we can’t have that. Last time we got a health inspection, the guy in the suit said that we were just under acceptable amounts of feng shui and if we got anymore we’d have to fumigate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dennis scowled. “No, that was fungus, Charlie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie ducked his head. “Oh.” He said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Mac interrupted, putting the glass in front of a customer who now regarded the drink with skepticism. “If you wanna talk feng shui, I know the perfect thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dee asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful, but go on.” Dennis urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you guys know the Golden Corral 2 blocks due East?” Mac asked the gang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m familiar.” Dee agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate that place.” Charlie grumbles, “Sure they </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s all you can eat, but a guy eats 34 slices of pizza and all of the sudden it’s all ‘please stop, sir!’, ‘You’re scaring my children sir!’, ‘How did you unhinge your jaw like a snake, sir?’ And ‘Sir we’ve been asked by management to ban you for life.’ Freakin’ unbelievable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang just stared at Charlie for 10 straight seconds without saying anything, unsure how to respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay….” Mac drawls. “Well anyways they closed down- or, well they were shut down. Something about a lawsuit involving a wet floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely irresponsible!” Dennis cut in. “See, it’s reasons like that that I refuse to enter such dens of depravity to sully the temple of my body with buffet food that at least a million other peasants have had their unwashed mitts on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could they let something like that happen?” Dee gasps “Well I say that if a fellow member of the food service industry can let such ineptitude as a wet floor go unchecked, it’s on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well one man’s lawsuit is another man's business opportunity!” Mac cheered. “I walked past there earlier and I saw that they threw out the chocolate fountain, for, like, anyone to take or whatever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie perked up and threw his mop like a javelin out of sight. “What the hell are we still doing here then?! We need to go get that fountain before someone else grabs it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woahwoahwoah.” Dee stopped them. “There’s no way in hell that I’m going to allow you two to drag a chocolate fountain out of a nasty dumpster from behind an even nastier shut down Golden Corral and into the bar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides! That’s the opposite of feng shui!” Dennis tacked on. “A chocolate fountain </span>
  <em>
    <span>in no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>matches the carefully curated </span>
  <em>
    <span>aesthetic </span>
  </em>
  <span>that we’ve worked so hard to attain here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden the door to the bar flew open and Frank came in, lugging in front of him a chocolate fountain. “You guys will never believe what I fought two dirty hobos for behind that Golden Corral where Charlie unhinged his jaw!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank ran over with the machine, the fountain blocking his view as his left foot hit the large puddle that Charlie had created earlier with his mopping. He slipped, his feet flying out from underneath him and his grip on the fountain loosening and falling on his gut, causing a loud grunt to escape his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dee shouted. “Watch where you’re going idiot, you made yourself fall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee Frank, are you okay?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been crushed by a chocolate fountain, what do you think!?” Frank grunted, pushing the machine off of his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a Doctor, man?” Mac asked, peering over the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, the health industry is all a scam,” Frank said dismissively, scrambling to his feet. “I’ve got just the thing for this.” Frank reached into his jacket pocket and produced a large blunt and a lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Dad! You can’t smoke that in here!” Dennis reached out and snatched the weed from Frank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank snatched his blunt back. “Hey hey hey! That’s medicinal! That’s what the guy who sold me it said to say anyways!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frank, weed isn’t legal in Pennsylvania, anywhere. Recreational or medicinal.” Mac explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a load of horse hockey!” Frank spat. “This is America! What happened to liberty!? Freedom of expression!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, that’s expressing opinions.” Dee explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s my opinion that I should get to smoke however much weed I can afford!” Frank crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad-“ Dee pleaded before being cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait a minute, Dee. I think your dad has a point here.” Mac said. “As an American I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> all about expressing my rights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>been proven to have health benefits.” Dennis added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna get my hands on some pot brownies!”  Charlie yelled, completely ignoring the customer in the bar who was actually considering leaving without paying now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well we still can’t smoke it legally for miles.” Dee pointed out solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I know a place.” Frank explained. “Follow me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Seven Hours Later, Ontario Canada.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, we should have turned left in Hamilton.” Dennis loudly complained to Frank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, you shit up? I know where I’m going!” Frank snapped. “I’ve been up to Toronto a million times, alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why we have to do this in Toronto!” Mac expressed his concern. “Why couldn’t we have done this back  at Niagara? You know, watch the falls, trip balls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mac, those dealers at Niagara run a tourist trap. They take advantage of schmucks who want that Canuck Kush and charge them out the wazoo! No, if you want good weed, you go to the big city. They have a million weed shops up in Toronto. I once went to one place that will make you weed macarons! It’s all about patience, all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expected more cities around the area of Canada’s capital, but all I’m seeing is farmland.” Dennis said dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just more proof that America is the greatest goddamn country in the world.” Mac declared smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Frank?” Charlie piped up. “I was playing games on Dee’s phone to distract myself from getting road sick and it says on this Google maps game that passed the road straight to Toronto an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?! Charlie, pass that here!” Dee demanded, snatching the phone from Charlie’s grasp. “Dad! We were supposed to turn North-East forever ago, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too far west.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine! Fine! Simple fix! We just turn around! This is just a little detour!” Frank placated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it, asshole!” Dee demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Jeez!” Frank screamed. He attempted a u-turn right in the middle of the road only to have the car hit a pothole. Frank momentarily lost grip of the wheel. And the car flew off of the road, and down a ditch.  It stopped when it hit a thick maple tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang evacuated from the car and assessed the damage. “Godammit! Dad! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my car</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dee screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be a drama queen, Dee! We were all affected!” Mac chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> does this affect you?!” Dee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because now, we can’t smoke weed!” Mac explained angrily. “That pot, Mary Jane, that Ganga! All wasted on someone who isn’t us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More importantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dennis piped on, “we’re stranded in the middle of Canada with no car!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well according to the google maps game-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie how the hell did you get my phone again?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a town a 30 minute walk away. They probably are going to have a tow shop.” Charlie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God.” Frank said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it called?” Mac asked his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s uh—“ Charlie struggled “Letterkenny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we better get going.” Dennis sighed “Letterkenny, here we come. God, they better have a good bar.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on tumblr @space-is-out-there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>